


Happy Birthday Even

by Midlifecrisis



Series: Youth is Wasted on the Young [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Some sexy bits, a bit of angst, more memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlifecrisis/pseuds/Midlifecrisis
Summary: A selection of birthdays over the 20 years of their marriage. Chapter 1 is just a wee introduction...





	1. This year (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Even!
> 
> Again some references to the events of Untold Scenes of Isak and his Even by IMissedYourSkin

"Hi Dad! Hi Papa!"

Kari's face smiled at the both from the laptop screen; Her fingers wiggling in a cheery wave.

"Happy Birthday, Papa! I'm so sorry that I'm not going to be with you. I think this must be the first birthday I haven't celebrated with you both since I came to live with you. Did you get my present?"

Isak and Even grinned back at the beautiful face of their lovely daughter, so far away in Glasgow.

"Thank you for the scarf, baby girl." Even acknowledged her. "It's lovely and soft. I'll wear it every day."

Even's eyes flicked across at the bright red and white tartan scarf sitting on the sofa. It wouldn't have been his first choice in fashion, but just like the finger painting that was framed on their walls, or the hand crafted dish that held his change when he went to bed, he would keep it and use it with pride because it came from Kari. He still wore a pair of gloves that she had knitted for him in craft club when she was ten, even though one hand was much bigger than the other and the colours were slightly odd. Even's heart would always rule his head!

Isak thought to himself, not for the first time, that Even had a missed vocation as a rather fine actor!

"So do you two have any plans for tonight? I hope you won't have too much fun without me?!" Kari raised her eyebrows in a move that Isak noted was pure Even.

"It's a surprise, so I can't tell you." Isak winked at her, "but I'll show you all the photos and I'll let Papa report back when it's over."

"Not too much information please Dad," snorted Kari. "Sleeping in the room next to you two was enough, without any of the gory details, thanks very much!"

Isak's cheeks flushed with colour and Even let out a bark of a laugh. He was always amused when Kari teased Isak about their love life. Twenty five years down the line, Isak was an out and proud gay man, but he still got embarrassed by anything sexual. Just how red his face went, meant that he was planning something sexy for Even. Even grinned!

"Well some of the photos will have to stay in our password protected folder but apart from that we'll tell you all about it tomorrow, although I must admit that I've got no idea what your Dad is planning. He has given me some rather special birthdays over the years!" Even laughed.

"And some special for all the wrong reasons." Kari laughed back at him. "Well, stay safe you two, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" And with that their daughter was gone.

Even turned to Isak, trying to ignore the sadness and emptiness that he felt whenever Kari's face was no longer on the screen. 

"So babes, what have you got planned for my special day?" 

Isak gently moved to face Even and slid his hand onto a his husband's thigh. Now that it was just the two of them, he showed no embarrassment or fear. Even loved this about his Isak. Shy with others, but open and honest and O SO SEXY with him! Isak's fingers grazed Evens thigh lightly. He moved his finger tips further up and winked at Even. Even looked his husband directly in the eyes - smiling. This man was still a turn on, and his biggest weakness.

"Well, for the 'first course' I thought we could take some photos for that album you mentioned, I've got a rather fine idea for something new. Then for the 'main course', I plan on giving you a birthday blowjob so good that you'll pass out and forget your name. After that for 'dessert' well you'll just have to wait and see." Isak whispered to Even and gently licked the top of his ear and the little hoop earring that always turned him on.

Even smiled like the cat that got the cream. "Well, it's 08:00, and that's a lot to achieve in one day, so let's get started then"

So they did.


	2. Even's 25th Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak surprises Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Call Me By Your Name.

Even couldn’t believe his husband of nearly 20 years. Isak – straight-laced science teacher and upstanding leader of the community – was currently naked and allowing Even to take the most intimate photographs. 

Isak had bought the body paint and come up with the idea and presented it to Even as a ‘fait accompli’. He had told Even his wishes; to be completely body painted, in a style of Even’s choosing. The only rule was that Even was not allowed to touch Isak with anything other than his art equipment!

As Isak had slowly stripped off his clothes in their front room, sheet on the floor, Even had felt his breath hitch and his trousers become a little tight around the crotch. He had taken a deep breath to control his lust and settled into the task. He had chosen cool blues and some green paints, and swirled it in a style reminiscent of Van Gogh onto Isak’s naked back, thighs, arms and stomach. He’d had to focus on the paint very closely as he had painted his buttocks and balls, desperate to touch but behaving himself. It had made him feel a little better to hear Isak’s breathing become a little more heavy and laboured as well. Even had enjoyed every minute of it. He had let the brushes caress Isak as he stood exposed and vulnerable. He had to hold back from touching with anything more than his real horse hair brushes, as he created an ocean that swooped and swirled into every corner. Even had to admit that not only was it erotic to be part of this, it was more erotic that it was Isak’s idea in the first place. Then Isak had insisted that Even photograph him, capturing the moment for ever. Looking but not touching had been electrifying.

In the shower afterwards, as Isak completed the promised staggering blowjob, Even shuddered and pulled his husband up to look him in the eyes. 

“Can I touch you now?” Isak nodded smiling and Even had made the most of it.

“Well, the starter and main courses were delicious...what have you got planned for the rest of the day?” Even sighed as he towel dried Isak’s hair.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Isak wiggled his eyebrow at him.

“Well if it’s anywhere as brilliant as my 25th birthday, I’ll be a happy man!”

“Fuck, we were so skint then. It took me AGES to prepare all that!”

******  
Even’s 25th Birthday

“Morning baby – Happy 25th Birthday. I can’t believe I’ve got a boyfriend who is quarter of a century old!” Isak smiled at Even and leaned over to kiss him in bed. 

“I suggest that we have some mind-blowing sex, then you cook me breakfast – because even though it’s your birthday we both know I can’t cook for shit – and then we move onto my amazing plans for the day! I know we don’t have any cash to spare but I’ve come up with a plan to have a great day for a negligible cash pay-out.”

Even rolled over to look Isak in the eye, and swiftly picked him up until Isak was sitting on Even’s hips, legs on either side. “Sounds just perfect.” He smiled as Isak leaned down and kissed his boyfriend with tenderness and an undercurrent of desire.

As they were eating their eggs, the door buzzer rang. Isak smiled and looked at Even,

“I’ll get it!” he said, a little too enthusiastically for Even’s liking.

Lea walked in with a full shopping bag. Well, walked was the kind word for it but waddled was more to the point.

“Happy Birthday Even!” She smiled as she walked over and kissed him. Isak’s sister, older by a few years was like a female version of Isak. Her long blond hair was wavy and springy, tamed with a tied head scarf. She smiled radiantly but with a hint of fatigue. Lea was very, very pregnant.

“As instructed I come bearing a picnic lunch. Made by a fine selection of your friends. The boys have bought you a new flask and filled it with hot coffee – Mocha I think. Sana made the main course – some kind of Moroccan buffet thing, cutlery included and the girls have baked you some sweet treats and included a blanket. I am the bringer of an envelope with your special request, Isak.”

She handed the bag and envelope to Isak and then sat down with a thump.

“Any of those eggs left? The least you can do is feed me before I have to manoeuvre myself back to my flat and spend the rest of the day sitting down watching my arse grow bigger, waiting for this baby to eventually arrive! And you’ll owe me plenty of babysitting duties – I’m keeping a record you know!”

 

Isak had told Even to wrap up warm, which for Norway in February meant that Even had a least 20 layers on. They had the picnic in a backpack and were heading towards the tram. Although -3C Isak was excited. He had been planning this since Christmas and wanted to take this chance to say thank you to Even for all the romantic and spontaneous things he was always arranging or springing on him. Even kept asking for hints to see if he could work out the plans, but Isak just smiled enigmatically and told him to be patient and wait.

They hopped off the tram and walked across the road to a bus stop. A ‘Big Bus’ stop. 

Even turned to Isak with and enormous smile, “Are we going on the Oslo bus tour? Hop on, Hop off for the full day? O my God, Isak, I have always wanted to do this!”

“I know, Baby, Happy Birthday. Lea managed to get free tickets from a friend of hers who works with the company – so it won’t cost us a thing. I’ve got a few stops planned but you can decide if there is anywhere else you want to get off.”

Their first stop was the Norwegian National Ballet and Opera House. As a piece of modern architecture it was pretty overwhelming, and one of Even’s favourite buildings in Oslo.

Isak took a big breath and spoke:  
“Did you know that the Norwegian National Ballet and Opera House won the 2008 prize for ‘Best Cultural Building’ at the World Architecture Festival in Barcelona along with several other accolades? Its shape is meant to represent a glacier and it’s a must to climb to its roof (which can be done for FREE) in order to enjoy panoramic views of Oslo and the surrounding fjord. I suggest that we go in and have a little look!”

Even beamed at Isak, “Nicely memorised! I thought you could only go on the roof in summer?”

“Well, Lea might have called in another favour and the assistant manager, who is an ex-boyfriend of hers, will meet us and take us up to show us the view.”

The view from the roof was usually spectacular and on a cold clear day like today it was particularly stunning. Even was overwhelmed and as he turned to look at Isak, Isak could see tears in the corner of his eyes.

“Hey don’t go all emotional on me yet…this is just the start!”

Their next stop on the bus was the Botanical Gardens – free entry again. Isak had thought that this would be a good place to warm up. The two boys had wandered round hand in hand, taking a quick look at some plants, but mostly just looking at each other and taking the opportunity to make-out in empty greenhouses and behind big leafy plants.

Isak had planned to have their picnic lunch at Frogner Park. The Vigeland sculptures were one of Even’s favourite things and they had been many times. As they sat on a bench near the Monolith and ate their late lunch, Isak looked at the tall totem pole sculpture. 

He took another deep breath:  
“At the highest point in Frogner Park lies the park's most popular attraction, the Monolith which is fabricated from one piece of solid stone. Construction of the massive monument began in 1924 when Gustav Vigeland modelled it in clay. Transferring the design to the single block of stone began in 1929 and took three masons 14 years to accomplish. The Monolith was first shown to the public at Christmas in 1944. The Monolith towers 14.12 metres high and is composed of 121 human figures rising towards the sky.”

Even looked at Isak with his mouth slightly open. “Did you learn all that just for me as well?

“Yup, I’m not just a pretty face you know!”

Even grabbed Isak’s face and kissed him silly in front of anyone who wanted to look, plus 121 human figures rising towards the sky!

Back on the bus, Isak looked at Even. Even was still smiling, but he was starting to look a little bit wilted at the edges. 

“I’ve got one more thing planned but as its getting dark, do you want to go home and rest for a bit before we go out again for the evening?”

Even nodded and Isak let him fall asleep on his shoulder as they rode the tram home.

After a snooze, a shower and a fresh pair of clothes, Isak and Even stepped out into the night for the final part of Even’s birthday.

The tram this time took them to Grunnerlokka, and Even was starting to twitch. This was his natural hipster home and Isak knew it. They got off right outside the Oslo National Academy of the Arts.

“Ok, last bit! There is an exclusive showing of a movie for Valentine’s Day and I thought you would like it. It’s in the special cinema bar, so we get table service whilst watching some arty movie that you will love. Mikael suggested it so I hope its ok.”

Isak could feel Even’s megawatt grin without even looking at him.

“Who did you get the freebie from this time?”

“No-one…this is actually my present to you. Happy birthday baby!”

“But how could you afford this Isak?”

“Well, I took a few jobs at Uni, doing some work for the labs on top of my classes. Cleaning flasks isn’t much fun but I know it will be worth it!”

Even leaned over and brushed Isak’s curls off his forehead. I can’t thank you enough Isak. This has been an unforgettable day and I am so excited about this. What film is it?”

“It’s an English language film but we’re watching it with subtitles – not dubbed as you always give me a row for that!”

“Well it disrupts the integrity of the flow of the dialogue”

“Yes I know, you HAVE told me that before. ANYWAY…It’s called ‘Call Me By Your Name’ and Mikael said you would love it.”

Even had seen it before – of course, but he still loved it. Isak, however, loved it more. He was captivated by everything. The gorgeous Italian setting, the subtle acting, the unspoken sexual tension (mmm…familiar…?) and the stunning sexy duo of Greek god Armie Hammer and the lithe and captivating Timothee Chalamet.

As the final scene of Elio staring into the fireplace played out on the screen, Even heard an almighty sob coming from his boyfriend.

“Babes.” He smiled softy, turning to Isak as the credits rolled “Are you ok?”

“Fuck, Even, that was so sad. I had no idea the movie was like that! Did you know?” 

Even smiled and nodded gently. “Yeah we studied it in class. Did you like it?”

“I fucking loved it! But god I can’t believe they didn’t end up together. How sad. I could’ve killed Oliver when he called him to say that he was getting married to a woman… and then asked Elio if he minded! What a bastard!”

“I think he was just scared. Remember it wasn’t easy to be out in the 80s. Sometimes it not easy to be out now! Cowardice comes in many forms.”

“But it makes you think, doesn’t it. We are so lucky to have each other and live in a time and place where we are supported. Well, it makes me think anyway…”

Isak stared intently at Even. Even looked back at him. It went on a little too long and Even began to get uncomfortable. Was something wrong? Then Isak’s face changed. He looked like he had made a decision. He stuck his chin out and liked his lips. He stood up from his chair and pushed it back out of the way. He knelt down in front of Even and held his hand.

“Even, Baby, I didn’t have this planned but it just feels so absolutely right. You know I am not really one for grand gestures, fuck we both know that’s your job. But you are the man of my dreams: the man in my life: the person who completes me. I can’t imagine a day without you there to share it with. And you’re a really good cook.” Even snorted

Isak’s eyes began to fill, and as he looked at Even he could see big hot tears beginning to spill from his eyes too.

“Will you marry me?

“Yes, Isak, I’d fucking love to marry you.”

And the audience that night got their happy ending after all.


	3. Even's 31st Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's 31st birthday does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first part of this series 'Empty Nest' chapters 3 and 4, Even was propositioned by a friend called Anna. At the time Isak was depressed and their marriage was suffering. I feel that I dealt with this too quickly so would like to explore it a little more... I'm trying to show that even the best marriages have rocky times.

As Even waited in the kitchen for Isak, he uploaded the new photos from their painting session into the password protected file. They called it 'Yellow Curtains' - a private joke that needed no explanation. He thought back to Kari's words "I think this must be the first birthday I haven't celebrated with you both since I came to live with you." He remembered the one birthday that he wished she hadn't been there for.

*******

Even's 31st Birthday.

Even stood in front of then cooker, singing softly. Kari was sitting at their tiny kitchen table waiting patiently for her 'special eggs'.

"So Papa, the special eggs will make me super strong and clever?"

"Of course, baby girl," Even smiled down at her. "I know your first few months at school have been a bit scary, but I was told by Grandma Britt that if you eat these every Monday morning, they will help you in school with any problems that come your way!"

"Will they help me make a friend?"

Even's voice cracked just a tiny bit as he answered, "Yeah, that's what I hear."

Kari picked up her fork and attacked the eggs with the focus and determination of a trained athlete preparing for a marathon. Even looked at her carefully. She had the Valtersen hair: blond, curly and springy. Her eyes were greyer than Isak's but he could see Lea so clearly in the girl in front of him. He felt his heart tighten. He knew how privileged he was to be Kari's Papa, but also guilty that Lea had to be taken from them for Even to gain a daughter. For Isak and him to have a family of their own.

"Did Dad eat his special eggs before he left this morning?" She asked with her mouth full.

Even cocked his head to the side and frowned, "Kari! Don't speak with your mouth full. It's not polite."

"Sorry!"

"Erm...no...Dad didn't have time for eggs this morning. He's got a lot of important work to do getting the bigger boys and girls ready for their exams. It is a big job being a science teacher."

Even was pleased that Kari nodded and went back to devouring her breakfast. But the reminder of the Isak shaped hole in his life had changed his mood. A few minutes ago he had been happy and content, looking after Kari and trying to help her cope with the challenges of her first year at school. Now he could feel the dark clouds gathering and the temperature in his soul starting to plummet. He was also certain that Isak had forgotten his birthday. Even didn't care about a gift but he did care about what this meant for their relationship. Isak had always used Evens birthday as a way to show his love...they had got engaged on his birthday after all! Isak had left the house with no mention of a birthday and only a vacant 'bye'. And no kiss. He knew there was something wrong but he had no idea what it was or what to do about it.

He shook his head, making a decision. No place for that kind of thinking. He couldn't afford to spiral. Kari was his priority. With a Herculean effort he forced himself to put Isak out of his mind. He was a responsible adult, and this is what responsible adults did.

"Ok baby girl, you all finished? Let's get your teeth brushed and your boots on."

"Oh but Papa wait! I forgot to give you the birthday card that I made for you. I drew a special panda on it because they are so funny like you and I put 13 love heart stickers on it because that was all that were left." She ran out of the room and then back with a messy piece of folded blue card. Even loved it. He clutched it to his chest, feeling more than he suspected he should.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. Now we'd better go or were going to miss the bell. A great day at school awaits..."

 

Even walked slowly away from the school gates. Now that Kari was at school all day he was starting to feel a little bit lost. He had really enjoyed his three years as a stay at home dad. He had been good at it and he felt a closeness to Kari that he had never expected to have. He never took it for granted. Their days had been full of fun, creativity, giggling, chores, tantrums (mostly Kari but sometimes Even) and love. And now he was feeling a little lost. He wished his husband would notice!

Even knew that Isak's first two years in teaching had been really stressful. His idealism and been quickly quashed by jaded and less than inspirational colleagues. His workload kept increasing and he didn't really have anyone to speak to about it. Even tried his best, but Isak got frustrated when he didn't understand.

Bit by bit, 'minute by minute' he supposed, Even spat out an unhappy laugh, they had drifted apart. They didn't fight, but they didn't really talk either. There was no point suggesting they talk, because Isak was either too busy working at home, too tired or out at a school event. The one time they had come close to a real fight, it had just ended up with bland apologies and no way forward.

Even knew he should probably return home and do some work trying to set up his video business again, but he didn't have the energy today. He took out his phone and rang a familiar number:

"Hi Anna, it's Even, oh yeah of course...my name shows up! Are you free today? Do you fancy a coffee?"

Even had met Anna a few months ago in front of the Opera House. They had hit it off immediately and a great afternoon had followed of just walking around the city looking at the architecture and discussing art. Oslo had been gloriously autumnal. Anna was an interior designer and he could talk to her in a way that he couldn't to Isak. Well...he USED to be able to talk to Isak about these things, he remembered the tour they did for his 25th birthday...but not recently.

She was pretty to look at, although slightly older than Even. Her dark brown bob was silky and although she was always complaining about being a little plump, Even thought it suited her olive skin and brown eyes. It was her mind that he really loved. Talking to her was so stimulating...and they spoke about everything. At first it had been art: sculpture, painting and design. Then they had moved on to music, then cinema, then poetry, then life in general. He loved telling her the latest adventures of Kari Valtersen, and listening to her tales of rich, spoiled clients with no taste in home furnishing.

He was stirring some sugar into his coffee, staring at the patterns that the frothed milk was making when he heard her speak.

"Are you ok Even? You seem a little off today."

"Yeah...its just...well it's my birthday. Isak left this morning without saying anything and I don't want to make a big deal about it. I don't care about presents and shit. It's just that he used to always remember and do something special and it feels like he's just not interested in me or invested in our marriage any more."

"Shit Even. I'm sure that's not true. I mean...have you seen you!"

Even gently laughed.

"Well Happy birthday anyway. Piece of cake on me?"

As they sat and shared a huge piece of chocolate cake, an uncomfortable silence descended on them. Even let out a deep, heartbreaking sigh all the way from his boots.

Anna looked up at Even from underneath her fringe..."Let's get shit faced! Get your mum to pick up Kari from school and we'll do some daytime drinking. It's one of the thrills of responsible adulthood."

One phone call to his mum and a tram ride later they were in a downtown bar drinking something blue and then something pink from a martini glass. It had been a long time since Even had drunk spirits and it didn't take long for him to start to feel decidedly tipsy. The night continued with drinks of MANY colours.

"So Even." Anna pointed at him with an alarmingly bright mini umbrella. Some heavy rhythmic beat was thumping in the background. "What's your favourite part of a sexual encounter?"

Although a little shocked, Even was drunk enough to take the question seriously and he gave it some real thought. His eyebrows crinkled with concentration.

"Let me think! With Isak it was, or IS I mean, the touching. With my hands. Always the touching." He sighed. "I loved my fingers in his hair, and my thumbs across his cheek bones and dimples. When we first got together I couldn't get enough of his back. I would spend hours just following the bones of his spine and rubbing circles onto the skin where his shoulder blades met." He paused. "With girls, I think it is slightly different. I still like how they feel, but more body to body, skin to skin. They are so soft. Particularly their breasts." He felt himself blush.

Anna smiled. "Well these puppies are always available of you need a reminder." She stuck her chest out in a humorous way, but Even could hear the serious undercurrent to her words. She was showing him that she was attracted to him. That she wouldn't say no.

"For me it's taste." She leaned over to him, whispering the sensitive information. "I love the taste of someone when we kiss. Their tongue and lips." She glanced at Even's mouth, "but also their skin. It changes taste as you make love. Becoming saltier but also sweeter. It's strange. It gathers in the dips and hollows of their neck, in their elbows, behind their knees. My particular favourite is the musky flavour between a man's legs. Everyone has their own scent and I find it massively erotic. To lick a man there is so intimate but so delicious." 

Even stared at her, unable to tear his eyes away. Blue looked deep into brown. Her pupils were dilated. She was being so honest, it was alluring, attractive and a huge turn on. It felt like it had been weeks side he and Isak had had sex and he couldn't deny that he was feeling aroused.

"And it's not about technique Even. It's about giving to someone who you know is willing to meet you there. Intimate, erotic and exciting."

Even smiled at her, "then your partners have been very lucky men."

"You have no idea!" She smiled, almost shyly. The music changed and a retro disco beat came on. The intimate atmosphere disappeared. 

"Come on birthday boy...let's dance! Anna grabbed Even's hand and pulled him on to the small sticky dance floor.

Donna Summer was taking girl power to the max:

'So now go, walk out the door,  
just turn around now cos you're not welcome any more...'

Anna strutted her stuff, back to being Even's friend, her previous flirtations tucked carefully away for the moment. Even let himself go, letting the beat take over. He closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time, just moved. He wasn't a husband, or a father, or a son, or even a friend. He was just alive. Nothing more nothing less, and it was glorious. As the song ended and a new beat began Even's eyes snapped open.

'Åh hosianna, Hevenu shalom,  
Fem fine frøkner ska aldri dra hjem...'

Even knew it was time for him to go home.

 

On the fourth attempt, Even managed to get his key into the lock of their tiny apartment. He needn't have bothered. Isak was still up, waiting for him.

"Well, birthday boy! Did you decide to celebrate without me?" Isak walked towards him and pecked him on the cheek. Smiling a rather shallow smile.

"You smell awful! How long have you been drinking?"

Even squinted at the clock, "About 12 hours? Since 11:00?"

"Fuck, that's a bit of a day of it. Who were you with? Why didn't you call me? Your mum rang and said she'd bring Kari home after her dinner. She's asleep in her bed in our room now." Isak had started out sounding concerned but as he finished he just came across as pissed off.

Even looked away from Isak, feeling sad and a liittle guilty. "I thought you had forgotten my birthday. Anna suggested a drink and it just kind of rolled on from there."

"Anna...?" Isak raised his eyes. In a rather petulant tone he said "Well, I can give you your gift now." Isak went to his bag and handed Even an envelope. Even opened it carefully. He was still drunk enough that this needed some concentration.

"Oh Isak, thank you. A voucher for dinner is great." Even faked his happiness, hoping it sounded genuine. It really didn't.

"It's for that American chain that Kari loves. I thought we could go as a family." Isak paused. "I know it's not much baby, but I've been so busy with work..." He waited "...and if I'm really honest I DID forget your birthday, at least before I left the house this morning. But I remembered when your mum called so I stopped off to get this."

Even's heart sank, he was exhausted but suddenly very, very angry.

"Isak, what the fuck is going on with us? You used to love celebrating our birthdays. It was something you took delight in. For months now you have been distant and I feel like you aren't even my Isak any more. If you're not out at a meeting, or socialising with colleagues, you're marking, or planning or too tired."

"Well I'm sorry Even if my responsible adult job is getting in the way of your birthday treat! I have young people counting on me for their exam results. I can't sit around all day playing with glitter and Lego, doing the very difficult job of making packed lunches and cooking, whilst indulging in daytime drinking with my fucking GIRLFRIEND!"

"What the FUCK, Isak! You don't think that being a full time carer to our daughter is at all important? I have worked my arse off for 3 years doing this thankless task and no-body pays me, or gives me a bonus, or even tells me I'm doing a good job. You can be a selfish little shit sometimes. This is the first time I have EVER drunk during the day. And I'll tell you something for nothing, Anna is not my girlfriend, but she fucking well could be if I wanted her to be."

"Oh now I see." Isak slapped his head, "I've been so stupid! Are you fed up with dick now? Have you forgotten what pussy is like and Anna is your little fucking memory aid!"

"Pansexual is my orientation, not my marriage! Although right now, a sympathetic pair of breasts would be pretty fucking good!"

Isak rolled his eyes, "oh for fuck's sake Even. Trying to make me jealous isn't going to work. We've been together long enough for me to know when..." 

Isak's words slowed down and tailed off. He saw Even's horrified expression and he followed his line of sight. Kari was standing at their bedroom door. Her hair all rumpled from sleeping, and her brows furrowed as she looked at her parents.

"Papa? Dad? Why are you shouting? You don't use outside voices in the house. Inside voices only."

Even didn't know what to do. How long had she been standing there? How much had she heard?

"And I heard you say some naughty words. You both said the one starting with F!"

They both instantly softened. Their parenting instincts taking precedence over the fight. Even made Kari some hot milk and Isak took her back to her bed, trying to explain that Dad and Papa were just having an important talk and got a little carried away. They both sat on her bed and Even read her favourite story about Tango the penguin, doing all the voices. As she began to doze off Isak looked over to try and catch Even's eye. Even ignored him. Even finished reading, kissed his daughter and left the room. He went to the cupboard and took out his sleeping bag.

"I'll take the couch. Good night Isak."

Isak stared at him as he moved around making his bed and getting undressed. 

"Yeah 'night then."

Neither of them slept and neither had felt lonelier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So FYI, this issue was eventually fixed in Empty Nest when our two boys ended up in therapy together. You can read about it there if you are interested.
> 
> It's weird writing this stuff. It's hard to know what you guys think about it.


	4. Even's 32nd birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts where the previous chapter finished - the day after Even's 31st Birthday.

Even woke up on the couch to Kari's concerned face, about 1cm away. She was looking directly in his eye. Just one, the other one didn't seem to want to open.

"Morning Papa. Dad is not here, is he at work? Why are you on the couch? Can I have pancakes for breakfast? Did you wash my new t-shirt so that I can wear it again?"

Even tried to process all the words. His head was pounding, probably from the additives in his drinks yesterday, more than the alcohol. As he tried to get up he realised that his back was hurting as well from their rather small, old and rubbish sofa. He was too long for it so he had slept all squished up like a prawn. He stretched and his back gave a rather alarming crack. 

Kari giggled. "That was a good one!"

Even smiled at his daughter. "Yes I think Dad is at work, no your t-shirt is still dirty, sorry I forgot. I got in late so I didn't want to wake Dad so I slept on the couch. And yes, as long as we have eggs, you can have pancakes for breakfast. Was there anything else?"

Kari nodded with satisfaction and slid her way up into her chair at the table. Even tried his hardest to think about the jobs in front of him and not the disaster that had been the day before. Kari didn't seem concerned about hearing their fight, so he didn't bring it up. Hoping that she didn't remember.

He called Anna as soon as he dropped Kari off, suggesting they meet for a hangover coffee. They spoke about nothing of consequence, not revisiting their intimacy of the night. Even mentioned how he thought that Jackson Pollock reminded him of Monet. He drew a little sketch to make his point. That led him to drawing a cartoon of Anna on the back of the napkin. That in turn led to a twang pain in the centre of his chest. He used to draw Isak all the time. Why had he stopped? Even suddenly realised that he shouldn't be here. He said goodbye politely to Anna and left.

The next week went by without Even really noticing it. If it had been a meal it would have been dry bread. If it had been music it would have been elevator musak, or that stuff they play when you're having a massage. If it had been a film it would have been...actually, he couldn't think of anything bland enough. Even Transformers had obnoxiously loud sound. He imagined his life was more like the static of an untuned TV, or an old style computer screen saver. This was just nothing, not living, just existing. He and Isak moved around each other, like in some kind of weird game where they never touched. Existing in the same location but never together. Almost like they were in two separate universes that just happened to be occupying the same point in space.

Anna called him the next week to meet for a coffee. He wasn't sure why he agreed to go but he supposed he needed some adult human contact. He tried not to think about his motives too deeply. She walked in but didn't order a coffee. She did something that knocked Even for six. She gave him a poem she had written for him, a beautiful sonnet full of intimacy and yearning. Then she openly offered herself to him. She kissed him on the lips and said, "Call me to arrange our next meeting." And then she left.

Even sat in the coffee shop in shock. He thought that his shock came from her offer, but as he probed his mind, like a tongue probing a rotten tooth, he realised that he was shocked because he wanted to call her. He wanted her. He had thought about her as he lay in bed for the past week. Lay in bed alone, next to Isak: his Isak, his husband. He had got hard thinking about her whilst Isak had been right next to him.

He allowed his mind to imagine it happening. Would he go to her place? During the day when Kari was at school? Would they talk first? What was she offering? He didn't think it was just sex, their friendship suggested that it would be more than just a quick fuck. He tried to imagine undressing her, her underwear, her large breasts and how they would feel as he touched her. With his lips? With his tongue? Bodies moving against each other, soft and voluptuous. He imagined her to be a generous lover. She had admitted her oral kink, so would she kiss him everywhere? Use her tongue and mouth on him...in him.

The thoughts were arousing to him and he felt turned on by them: he acknowledged the tingling in his balls and his dick starting to thicken. Then he imagined lying to Isak about where he had been. Or perhaps being honest and telling Isak what he had done. Telling Kari. Introducing Kari to Anna. His mind came up blank. He couldn't imagine that happening. It was a fantasy, a dangerous fantasy. He was hurt and in pain but sex with Anna would only mask his sadness, not heal it. And it would likely hurt her as well.

Even made a decision. He stood up, straightened his back and turned his eyes towards home. He had to talk to Isak. No more avoiding: it was now or never and he was scared shitless.

He moved through their evening as usual: dinner, shower time for Kari, teeth, toilet, story and then bed. It took all his energy to start the conversation with Isak. He tried to be as honest as he could.

"I've met someone..."  
"...I have felt more lonely when I am with you than when we are apart..."  
"Isak, do you love me?"  
"Her name is Anna and no I haven't slept with her. She wrote me a poem, kissed me and told me to call her. I haven't. Now I am speaking to you." 

He wasn't surprised when Isak stood up and walked out of the flat. 

Even knew that Isak had been avoiding dealing with this for months and that he was overwhelmed. He wasn't sure where Isak would go. Perhaps to a bar and get drunk, or maybe a work colleague, although he seriously doubted it. He HOPED that it would be somewhere safe, but the was nothing he could do. Kari was sleeping and he couldn't leave her. He thought about calling his mum to come over but as he had no idea where to start looking and it seemed stupid to involve her and worry her for nothing. Eventually he fell into a shallow and unsatisfying sleep on the couch.

His phone rang out loud, waking Even suddenly. His heart was thumping and he couldn't seem to press the right bits to answer the call. He felt like a chimp with a typewriter. Eventually he managed. It was Isak's phone!

"Hello? Isak?" He spoke quickly, desperate to hear his voice.

"No. Um...Hi Even, it's Eskild. He's here. I think you should come over. Bring Kari and she can sleep in my bed."

"Is he ok, Eskild?"

"Physically there seems nothing wrong with him but he's not in a good way Even. I'll explain when you get here."

Even woke a sleepy Kari, wrapped her in a snowsuit and carried her on his front like a little monkey to the tram stop. He looked at the timetable. No trams were running. Great! Kari moaned into his shoulder, 

"Where are we going Papa?" 

"Shhh, baby girl. We're just going to see Uncle Eskild. He needs our help."

She nodded and returned to her dozing in his neck. He flagged down a taxi and prepared himself to not flinch at the cost.

Eskild had left the door ajar, he pushed it open gently with Kari's bottom, closed it behind him and walked to the living room. He saw Eskild sitting on the sofa with a distraught Isak in his arms, sobbing and mumbling.

"I love him so fucking much. I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't seem to shake out of it, I just have no energy and I keep forgetting things. It's easier to be at work cos all I can see are Even's disappointed eyes! Fuck! He's found someone else. He's going to fucking leave me and it's my fault...he'll get Kari cos I'm a shit father. I'll be alone and abandoned I'll have no one to blame but myself. Fuck!" Another huge sob escaped from his mouth.

Eskild quietly stood up and took Kari from Even and moved her to his bed. Even looked down at his husband. Oh Isak! He thought. How could I leave you? If I left you'd still be part of me...the best part.

He sat beside him and wrapped his arms around him. It was like coming home after a long sea voyage, the first drink of water after a drought or a breath after almost drowning. He felt the tears rise in his own eyes. He pulled away from Isak and looked at him. 

"I'm not going anywhere. We'll sort this together." 

He pulled his fingers through Isak's messy curls and rubbed circles into his back. He whispered gentle nothings into his ear and kissed his cheek. He put all his love into every movement. 

"Neither of us has done this very well. You once promised me that I wasn't alone. Well if you're keeping me company then you aren't alone either. It appears that we are pretty shit at life when we're alone."

 

Walking to their first couples appointment had been very surreal. Even still attended his monthly therapy sessions and was comfortable talking to a psychiatrist, but he had no idea how this would work. Neither of them spoke, but they held hands the whole way there. Tight. A good sign he hoped.

"So Even (nod), Isak (nod), I'm Marta and I'll be leading your couple's sessions. We have a few house rules. Only one person speaks at a time, taking turns. I'll ask questions but won't offer any solutions. I might suggest some homework but let's just start and see where this goes. Even I believe you have regular psychiatric meetings for your Bipolar condition. Would you like to start?"

Even nodded. He began to explain the past few months, but he realised that he actually had to go back as far as their first months with Kari. As he explained his loneliness, his sudden change of career and his relationship with Anna he saw the true extent of their problems. This had been going on for longer than he realised. It was a revelation to him. Their life had changed so dramatically but neither had really acknowledged it. As he finished he nodded at Marta and swallowed thickly.

"And how do you feel about Isak?" She asked Even.

"I really love him. I want him, I still fancy him! I admire him. I miss him. I want this sorted."

"Thank you Even. Isak, what would you like to say?"

Isak stared at the carpet. He had never been in therapy and didn't know where to start or what to say. Even had been so honest about his feelings. Isak wasn't even sure what his own feelings were. How do you DO this? The silence extended and became awkward but Marta just waited patiently.

"I suppose, erm...I mean...I...um...I don't like this. How we are, I mean, not this session." He glanced up at Even who gently smiled at him. Isak felt a fire in his head. What shit was he saying? How the fuck do you say things that you don't understand yourself.

"That's very good, Isak" said Marta. "How would you describe your relationship with Even?"

Isak sighed deeply, "it's a fucking mess. I'm a fucking mess! I used to be so certain. I thought I could make Even happy. I think back to how we were before Kari. We were so young and in love. He would make these amazing dinners of food from around the world, Moroccan, Indian, Chinese, and we'd sit and talk about all our plans and shit. I loved surprising him with days out and adventures. The day we got engaged I had never been more certain of anything in my whole life. It was like all the pieces just fit together and I could see the finished puzzle. And then Lea...Lea...died. That piece of drunk shit ran her off the road and she was gone. I love being Kari's Dad, but I guess I feel so guilty about the way that we got her. I mean, how perfect for two gay guys to get their sisters child?! Instant family! Only, no more Lea. SHE should be hear, she should be Kari's mum and I should be Uncle Isak only I'm not..."

He paused, "...and I know it was my idea to train to be a teacher but I...well...I feel like such a failure. I'm not very good at it, I thought I'd be great but it's so hard. And, well you said to be honest, I kinda grudge that I had to give up my dreams of being a doctor.." He looked at Even, "I know it was my idea but that's how I feel. And Even is so amazing with Kari. He is such a great Papa to her, and it makes me feel so shit. I'm actually really jealous of their relationship. I'm not like him with her at all. I even told her that Santa didn't exist. I mean what kind of father does that!" 

Even watched and listened as Isak poured out his heart. It reminded him of the 17 year old boy who he had fallen in love with. And then it hit him. Isak was depressed. The trauma from his sister's death, the shock of unplanned parenthood and the obvious difficulties of his job had left him struggling with his mental health. Even could have slapped himself. How did he miss it? So wrapped up in his own life that he had missed Isak's pain. He should have known better.

"Do you mind if I speak openly in front of Even, Isak?" Isak nodded a small bob of his head. "I think you are suffering from depression. The stresses of your life have all joined forces to leave you in this position. The good news is that it gives us a clear way forward. I am going to suggest that you come to individual counselling separate from your couples sessions, which will continue for the full 10 weeks alongside individual therapy. Even, you will keep up with your own psychiatric appointments."

She smiled, "If I may be honest? I have never seen two people in this room who are more likely to make it through this experience and be a better couple at the end of it than you two. Life has happened to you both, but we can untangle it together and I promise you that you can move on from this."

Isak and Even looked at each other for the first time in the session. They both gave a small smile. It felt like enough for now.

"However, I have your first piece of homework. Start looking for a two bedroom flat...immediately! You need your space as a couple and Kari needs her space as a child. This is not negotiable. I'll see you both at the same time next week and Isak, my assistant will make an appointment for you."

******

"Happy birthday Even!"

"Happy birthday Papa!"

Even was rudely awakened from his sleep by a tray of toast, eggs and coffee.

"32, who would have imagined I was in love with such an old man!" Isak giggled. He kissed Even tenderly and deeply.

"Eugh Dad." Kari rolled her eyes. 

"Sorry baby girl" Isak smirked. "But when you love someone you've got to let them know."

Kari looked at both men. She leaned over and gave them each a big kiss on the lips.

"What was that for, baby girl?" Even questioned.

"When you love someone you've got to let them know!"

Even and Isak smiled at each other over her head. It was good to know that Marta had been right. They had made it through. The last year had probably been the hardest of their life together, but God, how good it was now.

"Right, who wants pancakes!" Even announced. 

"Me!" Kari yelled. "Dad's eggs taste horrible!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked.


	5. This year (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Isak have planned for the rest of the day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just managed to post this whilst it's still the 12th!
> 
> Again some references to the events of Untold Scenes of Isak and his Even by IMissedYourSkin.

"So?" Even asked excitedly. "What have you actually got planned for the rest of the day. What's my birthday treat?"

Their morning had been filled with Isak first two 'events': the body painting and the shower!

Isak smiled happily at Even. He paused dramatically, like the final of a talent show. "Well... I'm actually going to steal you away. We're leaving Oslo for a couple of days. I've hired a car and I'm taking you to Geilo. We're staying in a cabin...I thought that we deserved a treat. I want to spoil you body and soul."

"Geilo? In the mountains? That's like a four hour drive. What are we going there for? You're not taking me skiing...you DO remember what happened last time?"

"The lodge is beautiful, wood fire and cosy bed! Also, Geilo has an ice music festival. All the music is played with instruments that are carved from ice blocks. It just sounded like something completely different and I thought it would be romantic in the snow. Don't worry, we won't go skiing! That was a total disaster last time." Isak looked at Even anxiously, "What do you think?"

"It sounds totally unique. I love it"

Isak beamed a smile in response, and relief! "Fuck, I'm so glad. I was really nervous. I just wanted you to know that I love you and...well...birthdays have always been an important time for us. It's 21 years since we got engaged and I thought this would be something totally different!"

"Well, it's definitely a first!"

 

Geilo was like a winter wonderland. The snow here was white and fresh looking, not at all like the grey sludge and worn down, hard packed ice that formed in the city over the winter. Their cabin was small, intimate and perfect for the two men. They dragged their bags into the only room and Even made them both cheese toast and a mug of hot chocolate as Isak started the fire and warmed the bed.

They ate snuggled up together. After the long drive and the amorous exertions of the morning, they both easily fell asleep, tangled up in each other out of need for contact as much as for warmth.

Even woke up first and moved to stand in front of the big panoramic window. He gazed out into the winter darkness of a Norwegian morning. He could see the twinkling lights of the resorts and hotels. It was a beautiful valley. Isak walked up behind him quietly and wrapped his hands around his waist as he looked out of the large window as well. He kissed him gently behind the ear.

"Are you ok baby? It looks like it's getting lighter. I think the sun will rise soon."

"Yeah." He beamed at his husband over his shoulder. "God, it's so beautiful. You can see where the Norse tales of ice giants and the gods came from can't you? Even with all our mod cons, there is something pretty wild about this place."

"I prefer the view inside. Although we can make it as wild as you like." whispered Isak into Even's ear. Even turned round in his arms and softly kissed him on the end of his nose. 

"Well, it was pretty intense yesterday morning. I know I've said it already, but I fucking loved painting you. It was so hot, but also intimate. You chose something that shows how much you see me, really get me, and it makes me feel so safe and happy. And the blow job was one of your best! Top three I would say."

"Only top three?" Isak raised an eyebrow. "Which two were better?

"Well, in second place is the quickie you gave me in the cinema as we watched some awful action movie. It didn't last long but the clandestine nature of it made it very erotic. I think it was around my 35th birthday? But number one is and always will be the first blow job you ever gave me, obviously. In the shower at the flat share? Do you remember? I was so horny and turned on by you. I could see how nervous you were. I had already gone down on you, which I loved by the way, but you had never been with a guy before. I knew that you had no idea what you were doing but you paid attention to how I responded. I could feel you reading me and as I watched you on your knees, I couldn't control myself. I tried to warn you and then I came all over your cheek!"

Isak smiled. "That's my number one as well."

"So do we get to try again this morning? The concert is this evening?"

"Yeah, well late afternoon. I thought we could spend the morning in bed?"

"Fucking delicious," growled Even, as he manhandled Isak towards the bed. I intend to make sure you are fully serviced." He pushed him down on his back. 

"Actually" Isak stuttered out. "I wondered if you wanted to try something? Are you up for it? Remember how we bought another copy of our 'book' when we dropped Kari off in Glasgow? It gave me an idea."

Isak got up from the bed, rolling Even over onto his back in the process. He rummaged in his bag and pulled out two pale blue silk scarves. He glanced at Even, putting his forefinger to his lips telling Even to be quiet. He raised his eyebrows at his husband and asked for permission. Even's eyes widened and he nodded, smiling a full on grin.

Isak took the first scarf and tied it gently over Even's eyes. He bent down and pecked a kiss on his lips. If you don't like anything just say, but I wasn't planning on anything too bondage, just a little bit of restraint. I don't think we'll need a safe word. Even nodded again. It was strange for Isak not to see his eyes or hear his voice, they were normally the most expressive things about Even.

He then took the second scarf, kissing his biceps and triceps, he gently manoeuvred him until his arms were stretched out above his head. The bed had no headboard so he carefully tied his wrists to each other and kissed his fingers. Then Isak got to work. He used his fingers, lips, tongue and teeth to touch everywhere he could reach on Even's body. He blew some cool breath on his stomach and watched Even quiver. This gave him an idea. He nipped through to the kitchen and came back with an ice cube. Even had no idea what Isak was up to. Isak hesitated until Even was least expecting and gently began to caress him with the the ice. Even's breath hitched and Isak giggled. Once the ice cube had melted away Isak couldn't stand it any longer and removed the scarf room Even's eyes. 

"I hate not seeing your eyes." he said, he smiled down at his man and kissed him slowly at first and then more deeply. "Ah, there are my baby blues! Do you want me to untie the other one?" Even nodded, still not speaking. Isak untied his wrists slowly and let him move his hands and arms, he rubbed some feeling back into them. Then he moved them across to Isak's shoulders and then onto his waist. This gave Isak another idea.

"Stay quiet baby. Do you remember that night that you came over and I kicked the guys out? Our first night together?" Even nodded, "You blew me first and then I tried to go down on you but I wasn't quite ready?" Even nodded again, unable to control his smile. 

Isak straddled Even's hips, both of them unrestricted by underwear. He looked Even directly in the eyes and began to lick his own palms and fingers, never breaking eye contact. The he reached down and began to stroke Even. After a few minutes he moved his own dick beside Evens and started to stroke them both at the same time. Even's groans and panting were steadily getting louder and more out of control. Isak leaned over him. They breathed into each other's mouths as they shuddered and came at the same time. They pulled back a tiny distance and smiled at each other warmly.

"God, I love you Isak." Isak collapsed at Even's side and happily snuggled into him in a sticky mess. They could shower later...

 

The rest of the day was spent exploring the town hand in hand, or rather glove in glove, and eating good food from each other's forks. They acted like the most romantic of teenagers and kissed in all the most inappropriate places: the supermarket checkout queue, the town square, standing at the bar and even in the audience for the ice instrument concert.

Everyone was all wrapped up in their full winter clothes as they stood in the outside auditorium and watched the musicians come onto the stage. Even was freezing and hoped it wouldn't be a long concert. The first act played some traditional Norwegian folk songs. The instruments sounded strange but the audience sang along with enthusiasm and Even found himself momentarily forgetting about temperature. The clapping afterwards was muffled through the sound of thick mittens and gloves.

The second act was a visiting percussion group, using hollowed out ice as drums. Even could feel Isak's eyes on him.

"What babe?" He questioned

Isak raised his eyebrows and nodded at the stage. Even turned back and looked. What was Isak pointing out? Then he noticed. A young lady in a full snowsuit and furry hat looked very familiar.

"Fuck! Is that Kari?"

Isak's smile was a megawatt grin.

"Did you know? Is this why we're here?"

"Yeah baby. She told me that she had arranged this with her group, so I thought this would make a special birthday surprise."

"Isak this is just the cherry on the cream on the icing on the cake! Thank you so much."

He looked back at Kari who was searching for them in the crowd, she caught Even and then Isak's eyes and waved at them. Even turned to Isak and surprised him with a noisy, messy kiss.

"I love you Isak."

"I love you too baby. Happy birthday Even"


	6. Postscript

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autobiographical! Apologies.

Isak fell through their front door. 

"Oh my god, Even I'm so drunk. That was the shittest training day I've ever been at! I've got 75 reports to write for the first years but instead I had to listen to some hipster guy, getting paid a fortune, talk about eudaemonic happiness and positive psychology for two hours. He made us build a tower out of paper in groups like some awful team building exercise. What's worse is that Aristotle wrote about Eudaemonic happiness 2500 years ago, and I'd rather listen to him than that stupid twat."

Isak staggered to the bed and fell down onto it.

"Okaaaaaay..." Even giggled. "and have you been writing reports since then?"

"Nope" Isak smirked. "I went and got pissed with my colleagues."

Even smiled at him. God, he loved his husband when he was drunk. He went all honest and pliable.

"So, what now Isak?"

"Now, I'm going to snuggle into you and we'll see if you can make me forget all about today. "

"That I can do babes."

Even lay down on the bed and let Isak collapse into him. He held him tightly to his left side as he slowly rubbed circles on him back. He let Isak raise his chin and search for Even's lips. Even bent down gently and kissed him with firm intent.

"Better?" Asked Even

"Abso-fuckin'-lutely!" Exclaimed Isak, "promise you'll always do this?"

"In every fucking universe baby."


End file.
